


Home

by Hopeloveandpride



Series: Ereri tattoo artist oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Levi and Eren are both tattoo artists but it's only briefly mentioned, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), also it's super short, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeloveandpride/pseuds/Hopeloveandpride
Summary: Levi has a rough day at work, but Eren always there to make him feel better.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have another yuri on ice fic I should be working on but I wrote this in like half an hour, and I wanted to post it. This is the first time i've actually written an ereri fic, though I think this is more considered a drabble. I hope it's alright! I love ereri fics but i've always been worried about not doing the characters justice.

Levi burst into the apartment in a flash and slung his bag onto the ground. Eren, the lucky bastard, had the day off and managed to avoid what had happened that day. Sure, he's met his fair share of bastards working at a tattoo parlour — that was expected of the job. With that being said, the man he had to deal with was insufferable. He didn't know Levi, who never even tried to hide it, was trans. Usually that's not really an issue since most people don't find out right away, and there's not much issue if they do. He was lucky enough to live in a place where he could openly say who he was without fear, most of the time that is. The man decided it would be a good idea to start talking shit about the transgender community. It was clear that he was unaware who he was talking to. Levi, under any other circumstances, would have reacted professionally and ignored it but he was already having a rough day. Dysphoria hadn't been much of a problem lately, with the help of his transition, but he still had bad days. Everyone did, and he knew it was normal, but this was the last straw. 

He still finished working on the outline for his tattoo, but argued with the man the entire time. In the end, he left without actually getting the tattoo and was a waste of Levi's time. 

He pushed the thoughts of the man aside in favour of focusing on his boyfriend. Eren was sitting at the kitchen table slouched over a sketchbook. He was completely focused on what he was working on, and didn't notice Levi walking up behind him. 

That is, until Levi wrapped his arms around his neck. He jumped about three feet in the air and glared at Levi playfully. 

"That was cold, even for you. I'm wounded," said Eren, clutching a hand to his chest. 

Levi shrugged, "Shitty mood I guess," 

This caught Eren's attention, and he had a concerned expression on his face. He knew that Levi was having a bad day, it was evident in the way he acted that morning, but he didn't think Levi was angry. 

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" asked Eren. 

The angry look Levi seemed to have softened into a look of hurt. He was tired of dealing with the trapped feeling inside him, and he just wanted to feel free. All he wanted was to feel safe in his workplace, and even if most of the time he did assholes always slipped through. 

"I'm just so tired," answered Levi softly. 

Eren nodded in understanding and stood up to take Levi into his arms. 

"I wish I could take the hurt away. I love you so much," said Eren. 

"I love you too, brat," responded Levi. 

They stood there for a little while longer, each of them savouring this moment. Eren always knew how to make Levi feel better, and he was thankful for it. When they broke apart, Eren headed to the kettle and started to make some tea. 

Levi sighed, "You know me so well."


End file.
